In an effort to create more play value for a toy item, the item is often combined with one or more other toy items. However, having two or three diverse toy items makes it difficult to invent a combination having good play value.
Examples of toy combinations and movable toy figurines are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,035, issue to Scanlon and Hackett in 1951 and entitled “Toothbrush Holder for Children.” The combination is a penny bank and a toothbrush holder. The holder includes a tube with a closed bottom and a coil spring. Another spring includes a projection that engages the toothbrush through a hole in the handle of the toothbrush. When a coin is deposited by the child in the bank the projection may be moved away from the toothbrush hole allowing the toothbrush to be removed and used. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,932 issued in 1988 to Kelley, Wittenberg and Brzezinski, related to a “Toy Doll Having Articulated Arms and a Tiltable Upper Torso.” The toy doll's arms moved back and forth in response to the upper torso being tilted back and forth. Still another U.S. Patent of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,982 issued in 1998 to Hurt. The patent related to an “Action Figure With Rotating Arm Mechanism.” One arm is connected by a mechanism to rotate when one of the legs of the action figure moves forward.
The invention here, described below in connection with the illustrated embodiments, offers a combination that has good play value for enhancing the original toy item. The features and advantages of the present invention will be explained in, or become apparent from, the following summary and description of the preferred embodiments considered together with the accompanying drawings.